The Girl Who Knew
by skatetogold
Summary: A girl gets to go underground and becomes a Recon officer while learning more about the People.


Commander Root sat in his office. He was head of LEPrecon, and his shift had just started. He knew that in a matter of seconds someone would call with some problem above ground that Recon would have to fix. At that moment a red light flashed on his phone. It was Foaly, Haven's technology genius. Because of his security measures Haven had not been found by the Mud People who lived on the surface of the earth.

"Okay Foaly, make it snappy since I really don't have time for all your smart pony lectures."

"Fine Commander. We just got a call flagged by Sentinel. It is very disturbing. I will play it for you."

"_Hi, I am Virginia. I would like to live in Haven and be a Recon officer, like Holly. Oh, and Foaly, Doctor Argon of the Psych Brotherhood has written 3 books about the Artemis Fowl adventures, aided by Mud Man Eoin Colfer."_

"That's all there is. What should be done?" asked Foaly.

"Call a lockdown. Then hack into World Wide Web and search for these books. They are probably called _Artemis Fowl_. I will send Holly to the surface to find Virginia. You get a briefing ready for her to explain the situation. I will call a meeting of the Council, Commanders, and Captains. You get a briefing ready for that too. You know the location of the call right?"

"Of course I know where the call came from. It was placed in Denver, Colorado, USA. I will give Holly the address at her briefing. I called the Council before you. They have just issued a lockdown. I am currently on eBay, and I just typed in Artemis Fowl books,

and..."

"Virginia was right, wasn't she?"

"Dead on."

"Okay, I'm calling Holly right now." Root covered up the speaker phone. "SHORT!" he called.

Holly sat in her cubical when she heard Root scream her name. She could picture his face, purple with rage, which had earned him the nickname Beetroot. She groaned and stood up, walking into the Commander's office.

"Yes, Commander?"

"We just got a call flagged by Sentinel. Everything in it is true. I think you should hear it."

He played the call for her. She became paler with every sentence. Every fairy's worst fear was realized. Mud Men knew about Haven.

"You will find this girl and bring her here after the briefing."

"Are we going to grant her her wish?"

"Most likely. I just want you to bring her here."

"Affirmative, Commander." This was her biggest mission yet.

In the briefing room, Foaly had set up all the necessary equipment. He began the briefing.

"Today, while the sun was rising, a call was flagged by the Sentinel warning system, which looks for key words that might indicate the People have been found by Mud Men. The call was placed by a girl named Virginia in Denver, Colorado. Here is what it said."

He played the call.

"Is it true?" asked a Council member. "And if it is, do we do away with Dr. Argon?"

"The answer is yes to both of those."

Everyone looked distraught and left the briefing room since the briefing was over. Holly followed Foaly to the Recon prep site.

"What will I need on this one?" she asked.

"You will need all standard equipment and your Neutrino 2000. The Mud Men could be leading you into a trap. Always keep a line open for me, we may need to call Retrieval or stop time on this one. Are you ready?"

"I guess so. Should I get in a pod?"

"Yes. There will be a flare in 5 minutes. Here is your pod. The newest model."

Holly climbed in. Right before Foaly closed the door he said, "Good luck."

Holly looked down into the chute. Endless. Riding the hotshots was the only part of Recon she couldn't get used to.

When someone 'rode the hotshots' they took a speed shot to the surface. It was a system

Holly designed. Recon pilots would ride up a chute in a titanium egg. They were carried on a magma flare. Flare prediction had a 99.8 chance of being right. But there always was that .2. If your prediction was off, you would fall to the center of the earth. Death was instant.

"Foaly," Holly said into her headset, "are you sure a flare will be here in 1 minute?"

"Of course," Foaly said. Holly could imagine him pouting because she had doubted his technology.

The egg began to move. Holly knew she was approaching the chute. She put the rubber cylinder on the dashboard in her mouth. Otherwise, she would swallow her tongue during the flight. She pulled the cameras up on her screen. The chute was drawing closer.

"Now you know," Foaly said in her ear, "We will be with you all the way, even if you can't hear me." Holly rolled her eyes. After you have ridden the hot shots as many times as she had, you knew these types of things.

The pod stopped moving. It was then picked up by a claw. The claw moved her to a position right in the chute right above the flare.

"T-15, You will be dropped ... NOW." Foaly said to Holly. Holly nodded as she free-fell down the chute.

The flare erupted. It engulfed her tiny pod and she shot upward.

"Fins," she sputtered and the stabilizing fins shot out.

She seemed to fly upward forever until the flare died out. She steered up until she saw the neon landing lights. She steered into them, docking on the gripper clamp. She was the best in the business. Many Recon pilots would get this far and miss the gripper clamp

completely, wasting much time. But this never happened to Holly.

She unbuckled the pod's seatbelt and strapped on her wings. She punched in the coordinates of the phone call's location and stepped outside. It was time to fly.

PLEASE REVIEW! I WON'T ADD UNTIL I GET 7 REVIEWS! JUST PRESS THE LITTLE BLUE BUTTON! I WILL POST YOUR NAME IF YOU GO TO THE TROUBLE!

Thanks for listening to me.


End file.
